Perfect Dream
by ZeroMoon1129
Summary: ONESHOT Sasuke found himself waking up in a his old house and he met some familiar faces whom he missed over ten years, hoping that whatever he sees now is real..


This oneshot is inspired by a Korean drama where the main character lost his entire family under a false accusation when he was young and had a dream of him being with them and his new family. I immediately thought of Sasuke after the show and got the idea of this oneshot. Hope you guys enjoy^^

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

><p>The ringing alarm clock woke Uchiha Sasuke from his peaceful sleep. Grumbling at the annoying sound, he slammed the item down when he noticed a change of material and surroundings around him. He found himself laying on a thick futon in a spacious room of a traditional Japanese house. Confused, Sasuke stood up to see a dark blue yukata on him and slid the door open wide. What he saw was a beautiful garden with plum trees and a small pond around. But what took his attention was the emblem on the high walls; the Uchiha clan emblem.<p>

Convinced that it was genjutsu, he immediately channelled his chakra to cancel it but nothing changed. Deciding to search around, he immediately changed into a black shirt and pants which were placed next to the futon. He walked out of the room, noticing that the surroundings were extremely familiar, something that he thought to have forgotten for a long time.

"_Isn't this….my old house?"_

A scent of familiarity attracted his attention which turned him around. His feet unknowingly remembered the wooden platform of the pathway and his ears recalled the creak made by his steps. He eventually found himself entering a corridor and in front of a door where the scent dragged him to. The humming beyond the door left Sasuke at shock, reminiscing the similar humming in the past.

Sasuke slowly opened the door that led to the room where meals were served. He was then welcomed by a soothing voice and a smile.

"Good morning, Sasuke. You're just in time for breakfast."

"M…Mum?" His eyes were wide opened as he saw her side profile. He remembered that side profile when he consulted with Uchiha Mikoto for comfort.

"What are you staying there for, Sasuke? Is there something wrong?" Mikoto asked with great concern as she approached her youngest son. A sip of tea had Sasuke turned around to see Uchiha Fugaku sat down with his tea and newspaper in front. With disbelief, Sasuke looked at both Mikoto and Fugaku. Definitely, it was his mother and father in front of him. Last he remembered was them laying down dead with blood everyone and with…..

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" Mikoto asked while Fugaku stared at his weird son.

"Is this a dream?"

"Hm?"

"Are you half-asleep at this hour?" Fugaku asked.

"Is this not a dream?"

"Sasuke, did you dream something just now?"

"A…ah. A …..a very bad dream. Father was planning a coup d'etet against Konoha with the clan and had Itachi to spy on them. But Itachi instead killed everyone to protect the village. Everyone including….."

"What nonsense are you talking about, Sasuke?! Me, against Konoha?"

"Calm down. It's just a dream. Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Mikoto and lifted his left hand to touch hers on his face. "And, I ended up hating Itachi for killing everyone and…."

"Sasuke."

Sasuke snapped out of his words to look at Mikoto. She was in fact his kind mother who would try her uttermost to help her sons. "It's just a dream." That phrase somehow calmed his mind with great assurance.

"Come, sit down. We wouldn't want to miss our rare family breakfast."

_Family. _The word that he missed and cherished the most. Sasuke sat down with a full set of breakfast in front; rice, miso soup, salmon teriyaki and fried tofu. A simple, yet home cooked food made by his beloved mother. He was about to pick up his chopsticks when Mikoto strongly tapped his hands.

"Not yet, Sasuke. No one's eating until everyone's here."

"Everyone, you mean…."

The door slid open by a more familiar figure in Sasuke's memory.

"Sorry that I'm late. There're more applicants in the forces than I expected. Oh, you're already awakened, Sasuke?" Uchiha Itachi smiled at his brother with the typical Konoha shinobi outfit and a sword in his hand.

"I….Itachi?"

"Em, what's wrong, Sasuke?"

Sasuke was shocked at the sight of his beloved brother. Whom he thought to have killed him in his hands, to have learnt the ultimate truth of his life, to have known Itachi's pure dedication to his little brother. Sasuke was about to voiced out when Mikoto interfered.

"Your brother here dreamt of you betraying and killing everyone."

"Is that so? That must be a bad dream."

"That's what I said, Itachi." Mikoto spoke as Sasuke kept staring at Itachi.

"What's more, Sasuke? You miss me after that long dream of yours?"

"A…..ah, I..Itachi." Sasuke was at daze. There he witnessed. His brother discussing with his father about the Konoha Military Police Force while his mother pouring tea for Itachi. This was something he wanted to feel after many years of torment and hatred. The feeling of love. This would have been what he calls, the…..

"Not yet, Itachi. Everyone's not here yet." Mikoto tapped Itachi's hand before they could touch their chopsticks.

"Everyone…."

"How disrespectful for you to say such thing, Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Ah, speak of the devil.."Itachi said when the door slid open once more.

"I'm sorry that we're late." A familiar female voice had Sasuke looked at the door to see his wife, Haruno Sakura with groceries in her hands and Uchiha Sarada.

"Sorry for the hassle, Sakura. To make you go out for more eggs."

"It's nothing, Mikoto-san. I do need some fresh air with Sarada. Ah, good morning, Fugaku-san, Itachi-san."

"Hhmn, good morning."

Sarada also followed her mother with respect towards her father's family "Good morning, ojisama. Good morning Itachi-ojisan."

"Good morning, Sakura, Sarada." Itachi replied happily towards his beloved sister-in-law and niece.

Sasuke watched Sakura sitting next to him and Sarada next to Itachi. Sakura, noticing her husband's weird behaviour, tapped his shoulder lightly "Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

The Uchiha turned to his wife and looked into her eyes. It felt real to him as well. He replied a 'yes' to her, which relieved her and finally the entire family were sat on their cushions. They all started eat their breakfast while chatting happily, like a big family. Fugaku and Mikoto telling more Uchiha stories to their only granddaughter, Itachi asking Sakura for medical advice. It is what Sasuke dreams for all the time.

However, he knew from that point that everything is merely a dream. Nevertheless, it was a dream that he did not wish to wake up from until he heard the same alarm clock again.

At the blink of an eye, Sasuke found himself lying in his own bedroom with the alarm clock ringing above him. It was the same bedroom that he rested in and slept with Sakura. He stood up with regrets for not having the dream longer. Smelling the same scent that he smelt in his dream, he immediately rushed to the kitchen downstairs to see his wife's back at the kitchen sink. At the loud sound of his steps, the now Uchiha matriarch turned her face to her husband with a smile.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun. Breakfast will be…!"

Sakura stopped at her sentence when she felt a pair of arms around her shoulders. Puzzled by her husband's action in the morning, she asked "Sasuke-kun?"

"I….just had a dream, Sakura."

"Dream?"

"A…a very good dream."

"Is that so? It's great, isn't it, Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah…."

Sasuke continued his hug, which Sakura did not mind at all when a young girl's voice was heard across the room.

"Goo.. Mama, you meany. To have Papa's hug so early!"

Sarada, at the age of five with her father's absence most of the time, would try to sneak in opportunities to get closer to him when he gets back from his 'missions'. The girl immediately joined into the hug by circling her arms around Sasuke's leg as she could not reach his waist for her short height. Sakura then laughed at the girl's claim.

Looking at his two most beloved's smiles and laughter, Sasuke felt that even though what he just saw was a perfect dream, the present is now his perfect reality.


End file.
